Rose's Thorns
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Je crois qu'être Rose Weasley, c'est un peu le drame de ma vie.


**A/N : réponse au thème "J'aurais aimé être" pour Accio Prompts !**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, alors que je me plaignais de ce travail que je déteste, une collègue m'a demandé ce que j'aurais aimé être. Je pense qu'elle attendait un métier quelconque comme réponse, mais tout ce qui est sorti, c'est « J'aurais aimé être quelqu'un d'autre. »<p>

Je crois qu'être Rose Weasley, c'est un peu le drame de ma vie.

Parce qu'être Rose Weasley, ça veut dire beaucoup de choses que je n'arrive pas à assumer.

Etre Rose Weasley, c'est être la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Deux héros de guerre aimés et respectés par tous. Mon père est le meilleur Auror du Bureau, ma mère est bien partie pour devenir le prochain Ministre de la Magie. Un couple modèle, que tout le monde admire.

Etre Rose Weasley, c'est être la sœur de Hugo Weasley. Le premier à avoir pulvérisé les scores de notre mère aux ASPIC, plus jeune assistant de Ministre depuis l'Oncle Percy. Un cerveau absolument hallucinant, et une droiture morale à faire pleurer le plus dangereux des mages noirs.

Etre Rose Weasley, c'est être un membre du clan Weasley. Toute une famille en opposition à Voldemort durant cette guerre dont je connais tant de chose même sans l'avoir vécue et respectée et aimée pour cela. Un clan soudé et solidaire dont tous les membres brillent.

Etre Rose Weasley, c'est avoir à partir de votre naissance une pression constante sur vos épaules. La pression de faire au moins aussi bien qu'eux, parce que si vous échouez, vous ne serez plus rien d'autre que le vilain petit canard.

Et malheureusement, être Rose Weasley, c'est être ça aussi. Un échec ambulant.

Tout a commencé lors de ma première soirée à Poudlard, il y a neuf ans. J'ai été répartie à Serpentard, alors même que personne dans ma famille ne l'avait jamais été. Je ne vous raconte pas le froid que ça a jeté entre mes cousins, tous sans exception à Gryffondor, et moi. Mes parents ont eu beau m'assurer que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils étaient fiers de moi quoi qu'il arrive, je voyais bien dans le regard de mon père la déception que mes couleurs ne soient pas le rouge et l'or.

Et les choses ne sont pas allées en s'arrangeant quand je me suis liée d'amitié avec Scorpius Malfoy. Oh non, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il soit un Malfoy (bien que je sais que grand-père Arthur n'était pas forcément enchanté) que celui qu'ensemble, nous sommes devenu le duo terrible de Poudlard. Je crois que nous avons dû pulvériser le record du nombre de retenues obtenues sur sept ans. Et comme mes résultats n'étaient que moyens, ma mère a vraiment piqué plusieurs crises de nerfs contre moi au cours de mes sept années d'études. Imaginez le scandale quand je n'ai obtenu que quatre ASPIC, et aucune note supérieure à Acceptable !

Je pense qu'inconsciemment, je cherchais à me créer mon identité, celle de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été la proprette et parfaite Rose Weasley. Etre tout le contraire de ce qu'avait été mes parents à l'école me permettait surement de me démarquer. Jusqu'à un point de non-retour.

La rupture, déjà consumée après mon échec scolaire, s'est avérée définitive quand, trois semaines après avoir commencé une formation d'apothicaire (dont je n'avais pas envie, mais qui était l'une des rares choses que mes résultats aux ASPIC me permettaient), j'ai décidé que je prendrai une année sabbatique. Ma mère a fait pression sur mon père pour qu'il accepte de me couper les vivres, et deux mois après, je me suis retrouvée à devoir abandonner l'appartement que je louais sur le Chemin de Traverse et à demander à Scorpius de m'héberger.

Je me suis donc installée au Manoir Malfoy, et j'en ai profité pour enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou, niveau « Rose l'Echec », puisqu'à peine trois semaines après être arrivée là, je me suis retrouvée à sauter le père de mon meilleur ami. A l'insu de Scorpius et de sa mère, bien évidemment. Briser la confiance d'une femme qui m'accueillait sous son toit, d'un ami qui aurait tout fait pour moi, simplement pour mon plaisir. Comme si je m'acharnais à accumuler les conneries.

Et puis un jour, six mois après mon arrivée, Mrs Malfoy nous a surpris dans son lit, et elle nous a chassés, Draco et moi. Cela fait un an que Scorpius refuse de m'adresser la parole, un an que la trahison ayant conduit au divorce de Draco et Asteria Malfoy fait les choux gras de la presse, un an que je travaille comme serveuse dans une taverne miteuse pour payer mon appartement qui l'est tout autant, un an que je me retrouve à piétiner la signification de mon nom, un an que mes parents osent à peine me regarder dans les yeux quand je les croise, un an qu'ils se demandent ce qu'ils ont mal fait pour que j'en arrive là.

Et comment leur expliquer que le problème ne vient pas de l'éducation qu'ils m'ont donnée, mais simplement du fait que j'aurais aimé être quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?


End file.
